A Love That Wants To Find Its Way
by HopeSmith
Summary: Martin is struggling to get together with his crush


Martin was woken up by his alarm. He leaned up from laying down and stretched his arms. He sniffed the coffee scented air and knew his mom was up. Martin never liked coffee, he didn't know if it was about the taste or if it was the smell of it. His mom had a problem with drinking five cups of coffee a day.

He looked round his lonely room as he recalled the night he had. He had went to a party that his best friend, Chance, was hosting since he got 10 million subscribers. The party lasted all night on a Sunday night. Martin's mom didn't appreciate him going out at night so she scolded him with curse words once he got home.

Martin's POV

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I never liked brushing my hair since I was going to push my glasses up to move my hair out of the way anyway. I shrugged and left the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee and scrolling through her phone. I haven't changed into my school clothes and was only in my red and black checkered pajama pants with my red Under Armour shirt.

"I was wondering, what did you do at that party?" I felt Mom's eyes dig into the back of my skull as I scanned through the fridge for something to eat. I looked at my pretend watch, "Oh look at the time, I need to get dressed." I hurriedly walked back upstairs with my stomach grumbling and my mind taking its own course through memories.

But taking a course into the wrong memories.

*Flashback*

"Remember that you can't tell anyone what happened the other night. You stabbing that man was for self defense, but for the other men…I even feel like you might want to check into a mental hospital." I thought about what he said, 'Maybe I should...that many men...I just snapped once I stabbed the first man.'

"You're moving to a remote area in Idaho. No one is going to know you there. I'm going to change your name so no one can suspect anything. You're leaving after you get checked into the hospital. I want you to have a clear mind before you try to make friends." I nodded and headed out of my boss' mansion.

*End Flashback*

I changed into blue jeans, a brown shirt with a pug face on it, and red Nike shoes. I grabbed my cell phone before going back downstairs, but mid-stair...I slipped. I have never seen my life flash so fast before my eyes. In a split second I noticed i was at the bottom of the steps and bleeding from my head. I didn't want to miss school, i especially didn't want to miss seeing Chance's band performance. He said he has a solo and he wants me to video him for his channel. At least I can do that for him. We don't usually hang out since he is always with Daniel, his boyfriend. Whenever we are together, I try to have as much fun as I can. It hard to think about what they do when they go on trips and Boy Scout adventures together. I grimaced at the thought of what they might be doing. It makes me think of the movie Brokeback Mountain.

Mom ran over to me and knelt down to me, "Are you okay?" I rubbed my head and slowly sat up so i didn't have my knees in my head. I was okay with being late, but i couldn't handle missing a whole day. I stood up and tried to stand as stable as ever. Mom was very worried, but she didn't understand my actual problems at the moment. "We are taking you to the hospital, right now." i stood up and protested, "No, I'm fine. I just need to wash my hair." I started back up the stairs, but started shaking a bit as I kept walking. I felt Mom grab my wrist, "No you don't Andrew Shepard! We are taking you to the hospital and that's final."

I rolled my eyes and turned to her. I made my way slowly down the stairs so I didn't fall. She insisted that she help me to the car, but I didn't want her help. I got into the passenger and put my seat belt on. Mom turned the car on, but both of our eardrums were blown when the radio had been placed all the way up. What was worse was that the channel was on screamo rock. I have barely ever heard myself scream like a girl, but this time...it was a higher pitch. Mom turned down the radio quickly, then looked at me like I was crazy.

She rolled her eyes before i did my original crazy high pitched laugh. I saw her shake her head before we drove to the hospital. Once we got there and parked, dry blood was trailed down my face and stopped at my jawline. I was able to peel it off with ease, but every time I tried to Mom would yell at me. I didn't really care what she thought, she may be the scariest person on this planet, but I can throw a lot of hate at her at any moment. We walked into the hospital and I knew, once every nurse in the building ran up to me and out me in a wheelchair, that this was going to take forever.

*Time Skip*

I opened my eyes and was meet with bright lights. I knew I was in a hospital bed because of the smell of the sheets. I've been in too many hospitals to not know what the beds smell like. I turned my head and saw Mom looking through her phone. "Mom." I said in a raspy voice. She looked up and smiled, "Hey, they said that you had a slight concussion due to hitting every step on the way down. They also found where you were bleeding on your head and they stitched you all up." I laid my head back and looked up at the lights. I completely forgot that it was Monday and I was supposed to be at school. I flung my head to look at Mom, but instantly regretted it.

I turned my head back in pain as i felt my brain throbbing. I heard Mom chuckle, "What are you in a rush for?"

"I wanted to go to school and see the small sum of people I call friends." I kept my head back as I thought of the people I call friends. I felt like they liked me, but you never know when it comes to the people I hang out with.

"You have friends!?" Mom started bursting out laughing. I did not want to deal with this, after the beginning of this day, what else could go wrong? "Yeah, very funny. Now, where is my phone?" Mom handed me my phone before looking back at hers. I unlocked my phone and saw that I had 20 messages and 10 missed calls. I read through them and was shocked at what I saw.

Chance's POV *Beginning of the school day*

I walked into the school and down to the cafeteria so I could see my loving boyfriend, Danny-poo. I entered the cafeteria and saw him straightaway with his blue and green winter coat on him. I saw he was talking to Michael. I never liked the dude, he was a deadbeat, annoying, senior who had no right to talk to my boyfriend. I puffed out my chest to seem muscular, but it mostly made me look stupid. I set my book bag down before putting my arm around Daniel and pulling him close to me. I wanted Michael to know that Daniel was mine and only mine. It seemed as though Daniel didn't pay any attention to me pulling him close. He was mostly focused on Michael. I didn't like how he was looking at him, the way he smiled at me. I glared at Michael from behind Daniel, I wanted him to notice me here.

Michael would glance at me and do this thing with his hair, he would flip it every time he glanced at me. It made my blood boil every time he did it. I'm never a person to show anger, but if it comes to someone I love then I'm showing every inch of anger I have. I finally spoke into Daniel's ear, "I'm going to pound you so hard tonight." I whispered so he could just here. He turned to me and looked a little disgusted. He pushed me a little off of him, "We are in school, Chance." He turned back to Michael and focused all of his attention to him.

I felt bad, I only said that so I could get his attention, but I also noticed that he didn't even blush when I said it. I've said the same thing before and he loved it, now...he thinks I'm being inappropriate in a place that we have made love in. Being gay has its perks, you can go into the men's bathroom and not have a teacher think anything about it. But if a teacher sees a girl go into a men's restroom, then you better pray that they don't give you a lecture about how young you are and how you shouldn't be doing that in such a place.

I walked to the cafeteria line and grabbed an apple Strudel bar that I could take to my first period class, which was gym. I bought two just in case Daniel wanted one or if Martin wanted one. I put my number into the keypad to register my breakfast and headed back to my seat. I looked around for Martin before sitting down beside Daniel. I felt like he was getting more distant by the second. I slid the Strudel to him so he got the hint that I got it for him. Daniel is moody sometimes in the morning so maybe breakfast will help him. Michael had left once I sat back down, which I was grateful for. Daniel took the Strudel and opened. Before he took a bite, he looked over at me with slight anger in his eyes, "Why were you being mean to Michael?" He kept looking at me as he took of bite of the breakfast strudel-bar. I shrugged a bit, "I don't know what you're talking about." I never really lied to Daniel, but if it was important than I would. He rolled his eyes at me, "You do know what I mean. I felt you getting tighter around my waist as you two kept glaring at each other."

I didn't want to explain how I felt about the situation, "He started it."

"How did he start it Chance? Because I didn't feel tension until you got here and put your arm around me." Daniel said as I could tell he was getting more mad by the second. I turned to him and put my hand on his cheek so it could possibly sooth him, "Listen baby, it was nothing. I've just had a bad morning and I'm taking it out on others. I'm sorry." Daniel lightened up a bit before pecking my lips and going back to eating his Strudel.

We didn't talk a lot that much and Martin didn't come to school. Before I went into the gym, I texted Martin, 'Where are you?'

I waited a few seconds before going into the gym and putting my phone in my pocket. Daniel was completely occupied with taking a test he didn't take Friday. I didn't have any time to talk to him or even Martin, since he wasn't here. I was technically alone.

I needed to talk to Martin about what I say at the party. I didn't think he would swing that way, he always seemed like a pole other than a horseshoe. I looked through my channel and my comments. Some bad comments and mostly good ones from friends.

*Time Skip*

I was in 6th period, Biology 2, and I needed to use the bathroom more than I was gay. I raised my hand and asked. I hurriedly signed out and fast-walked to the bathroom. I never liked using the urinals since there were only five and that makes a high chance of someone standing beside you. I walked into the bathroom and pushed open the big stall.

I was shocked by what I saw...I was crushed. Michael had Daniel pinned to the wall with both of their pants down. I felt my heart fall to the floor as I was stunned in horror and couldn't move. I watched as Michael had a hold on Daniel's wrists, so that they were above his head, as Michael was leaving hickeys all over him.

The dams that have been holding back the river of tears, had finally broke and released the salty drops. I saw Daniel's eyes open slightly and stop what he was doing. He pushed Michael off of him and covered his private area, "Chance!" I couldn't find any words. I looked at Michael, then to Daniel, "Why…"

"It's not what it looks like." Daniel tried to explain to me what I was seeing. I didn't listen to anything he said. I was broken, small, depressed at the fact that he would do this.

"I don't want to hear it Daniel! You broke me! You go behind my back and do this! We are done!" I yelled at him as fury took over me. I saw him go emotionless and start to laugh quietly, "I don't need you! I have Michael now. I never loved you anyway. I only used you so I could get some dick." The words he said pierced me. I turned around, as tears kept rolling down my face, and walked out of the bathroom.

His words kept repeating in my head, 'I never loved you anyway...I only used you so I could get some dick.' I went to the bathroom downstairs and tried to call Martin. I need to talk to him, I needed him to help me. I was a mess and I definitely couldn't handle this without him. He was my best friend and I needed him to talk to me about what I should do.

It went to voicemail after it rang, "Martin, I just caught Daniel...cheating on me. I don't know what to do. I need you here for a shoulder. I'm so broken. I'm hurting more than ever. Please call me back." I waited a second before calling again and again. 20 calls and 10 messages later, I decided to give up.

I knew I was going to get in trouble for being in the bathroom for so long, but I'm going to leave anyway. I called the school while I was in the bathroom and pretended to be my dad so I could leave. I went back to class, grabbed my book bag and textbook, and left the classroom. As I was walking down the hall, I saw Michael and Daniel holding hands and heading back to class.

I tried to keep my composure as hard as I could as they walked past me. After they were down the hall and I was in the office, I keep calm as tears were still adamant on falling. I signed out on the mac computer the teachers and staff used so it was easier than writing it down.

I left the school and got to my electric blue 2005 Ford mustang.

I quickly drove home and stayed in my room for the majority of the day. I waited for any text or call from Martin. I really needed him here.

Martin's POV

I texted Chance, 'Hey, something happened this morning so I wasn't able to text back. You can call me.'

I laid my phone on the bed and looked around the room. I didn't really care what I was looking at, I was in thought, 'Why would Daniel cheat on Chance? I knew I felt that there was something wrong with their relationship. At least I can finally have a chance at telling Chance how I feel. I probably shouldn't tell Chance right away how I feel. He seemed really hurt. Daniel is lucky that I have to hide my identity or else I would stab him.' I huffed silently, but with the room being as quiet as possible, Mom heard me. She looked up at me confused, "You okay?"

I looked over at her, I usually tell her everything, she even knows about how I like Chance, "Chance found Daniel doing the dirty with a Senior in the bathroom."

"I thought you told me that Chance-"

"Yeah, they were dating. I knew that something would happen eventually, they were too happy together." I interrupted Mom, I didn't give a crap at the moment. I felt my bed vibrate slightly and I quickly picked up my phone. "At least you might have a chance to confess your feelings." Mom said as she kept her eyes glued to her phone again. I shrugged my shoulders and saw that Chance had sent me a photo and a couple messages.

He sent me a photo of himself crying and how messages said:

 _C: I can't stop crying_

 _C: I feel like a weak girl_

 _C: What did Michael do that I couldn't?_

 _It made me sad just seeing and reading what he is feeling. I didn't see him as a weak girl, but about Michael, he didn't have anything better than what Chance has._

 _I quickly texted him back._

 _M: You're not a weak girl, and Michael is just a butt who needs a beating._

 _C: I'm crying like I am a girl who just saw a deer get hit by a car_

 _M: I feel like that is an awful analogy, but you are only crying because you have been trying to hard to keep yourself happy. Were you even happy being with Daniel?_

 _C: Of course I was, I loved him and I still do._

 _'There probably goes my small chance.'_

 _M: I know it will be hard, but he obviously doesn't love and never has so I think it would be best if you get over him. (No offense)_

 _Chance didn't reply so i was guessing that he looked at it and started to do something. I texted him again, 'I'll come over after I get out of the hospital.'_

 _He texted back in .2 seconds._

 _C: WHAT?!_

 _M: I fell down the stairs this morning and hit my head pretty hard. Mom insisted that I go to the hospital because my head was bleeding._

 _C: Are you okay?_

 _M: I got stitches, but I'm okay._

 _C: Okay, just come around. The door is unlocked._

I put my phone down and watched as the door opened and a female doctor walked in. She came over to the bed and looked through the papers on the clipboard that she held. "So Martin, you're able to leave as soon as your mother fills out these papers and takes them to the front desk." The lady handed Mom the papers. I was already in my clothes so I threw off the blankets and slowly got out of bed so I wouldn't have my brain beat on my skull. I sat up and looked for my shoes that were across the room. I sighed and pointed to them, "Mom, can you get my shoes?"

"You're lucky you're hurt, if you weren't, then you would be getting your own shoes." Mom grabbed my shoes and brought them over to me so I could put them on.

We left the hospital after Mom turned in the papers she had to fill out, I had drop me off at Chance's house since she insisted that I don't drive. I didn't like how she cared so much about me, i didn't have anyone when I was younger and I really didn't want her to care.

I went into the house as i remembered that he had the door unlocked. I locked it before going up to his room and knocking on his bedroom door that had a sign with bold letters across it worded, 'Cstroom.'

Chance's POV

I heard a knock at my door. I knew it was Martin and as much as i wanted to let him in, I couldn't get the strength to do it. As much as I needed him here, I found the strength to get up and open the door. When the door was halfway open I saw my guardian angel and i wanted to hug him but my strength was slowly fading. Martin must have noticed and grabbed me before I could say anything. He dragged me to the bed.

Martin's POV

I heard the door slowly open and I saw the horrible mess that I called my best friend and wish-to-be-my-boyfriend. His eyes were swollen, there was snot going down his nose, his nose was as red as Rudolph's, and his legs seemed that they were going to drop him any moment. I took the first step and grabbed him before he almost fell. He cried into my shoulder as i dragged him back to his bed. When I laid him down, I went back to the door and shut it. I grabbed a box of Kleenex off of Chance's set up and threw them on the bed beside him. He grabbed them as i pulled up a chair beside the bed and looked at him.

He really was weak, but only because he has probably been crying for a while without stopping. I sat down and sighed, "How long have you been crying?" Chance put his arm over his face, "I don't know...since the middle of 6th period, when I left."

"That was four hours ago, Chance." He was quiet until he started sobbing again. I always a mean person to most people when i started coming here. Chance is the only one who truly sees past me, even if he doesn't know my past. I only show him my niceness, i used to fake it for Daniel, now I don't have to. I didn't like seeing him sad so I needed to do something.

"Let's go out, just the two of us." I stood up in success. He looked at me like I was crazy before he looked away from me, "I don't think that is a good idea." I didn't want him being in bed the rest of the day because of Daniel. He has too much of a nice heart to stay inclosed in himself. I grabbed his arm and started to pull him out of the bed, "If you don't get out and take a shower then I'll force you in the shower, get naked in there with you, and spoon with you." He knew I was known to saying weird things, I've said worse to him. He thinks I'm joking…

Chance hesitated before getting out of bed and leaving to the bathroom. I went downstairs and looked through the fridge for something to eat since my stomach has been grumbling since this morning. I couldn't find anything so i suggested to myself that we could go out to eat. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. I heard paws come running through the house. I saw Chance's giant German Shepherd, Checkers.

I never really understood on why he named such a big dog Checkers. He was up to my waist and I was 5'9. I patted his head a couple times before he ran off upstairs. I leaned back on the gray couch and made myself comfortable. I'm almost over here every day so i was able to make myself comfortable when I wanted to. I checked my phone and saw I had a message from, 'Asshat'. I opened my phone and saw it was a message from Daniel. I rolled my eyes as I remembered what Chance had told me.

 _M: What do you want?_

 _D: Tell Chance to text me back and stop just reading them._

 _M: Well after what you did, I wouldn't answer you either._

 _D: It's important._

 _M:Yeah, no. Have a nice life with Michael (the one you cheated on Chance with) [Middle finger emoji]_

I blocked Daniel's number and put my phone on silent for now. I looked through and had to text Mom to tell her where I was going. She said she didn't care but also said for me to be safe. I was very confused by her mood swings, did she care about me? Or did she care about what i do?

I was in thought but was quickly out of it when I heard someone yell my name, "Martin!" I snapped my head to the door frame to the living room and saw Chance wearing blue jeans that fit him perfectly and his own youtube channel merchandise. I smiled at him, but mostly his cuteness, "You ready to go?" He nodded and grabbed his keys from the counter. We headed outside, but I grabbed his keys from his hand, "No, you've had a bad day so I'm going to drive, take you to dinner, take you to the movies, and take you bowling." He looked at me surprised, "I don't-"

"Everything's on me." 'Even you eventually.' I laughed mentally and got into the car. Chance got in after me into the passenger seat, "You know you don't have to do all of this."

"Well I'm going to. You deserve better and I'm going to show you something a boyfriend should do, especially for you. You're too nice to be with that Asshat." I didn't realize what I said until after i said it. I sort of just said I liked him, but I hope he didn't think of it that way. "Thanks Martin, you really are the bestest friend I've ever had." I felt my heart shatter a bit, 'Did he just friendzone me?'

I knew I had my wallet on me because my family has a problem with stealing the money i get from grandma. I needed it for occasions like, occasions like taking someone on a date. This isn't a date, but in the somewhat heart i have, it's a date. Chance was looking out the window as I was driving to a restaurant. I just made up the fact about going out to at eat.

I found a small ice cream shop that was beside the movies. I was able to cheer him up enough to where it seemed that he wasn't thinking about Daniel. We went to the movies and watched The Incredibles 2. He enjoyed the movie more than I enjoyed my time with him. It's been a while since I could actually talk to him or get to hang out with him.

After the movie, we went into the built-in bowling alley to play a game. I haven't seen him smile this much since the first time him and Daniel got together. I wanted to keep him this happy until his phone started to ring. I saw his face go from the biggest smile to the deepest frown. He answered it in front of me, "Hello?" it was a couple more seconds before he said something back, "I don't want you back. I did love you, but Martin showed me what a real boyfriend should do for their significant other." I felt proud for what I've done. I felt like I was the superior.

"No I'm not dating him. Because, of course, i would get into a relationship after i break up with someone, unlike you….Stop asking me to take you back...I don't need this Walter. Don't call me again." Chance hung up in fury as tears dared to fall down his face. I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "You okay? Do you-"

"No, I want to keep playing. I..won't let him ruin this night." Chance smiled, but even I knew it was fake. I slid my hand down to it laid on his bicep, "Are you sure?" I was never a fan of touching people or having people touch me, so me touching Chance means this is something special. He looked at me and smiled a real smile, "Yeah, I'm having too much fun to leave now. It's still your turn." I turned and looked up at the scoreboard that hung above the bowling ball holder. It was my turn still, but I was too worried about chance to really notice.

We continued bowling and finished our game at around 11pm. Mom had called me a few minutes after Daniel called Chance. She was wondering when I will be getting home and I really didn't know if I wanted to stay the night or have Chance drop me off. Mom scolded me for thinking of staying the night at Chance's on a school night. I agreed with her since I did need sleep and I needed better grades to pass this year.

We left and got to my house in no time. When I was about to get out, Chance grabbed my wrist and called me back into the car. I shut the door and he turned the radio off. He looked at looked at me for a second before saying anything, "At the party, I saw you and um...Case…" I knew some people saw and I knew I was going to be asked about it eventually. I truthfully wasn't ready to tell Chance because I don't want to drive him away.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said it in a tone that made it seem that I was in a rush and was trying to not avoid the subject. Chance still caught on me trying to avoid the question, "Martin, you know you-"

"Please drop it Chance." I said it as politely as i could. He turned to look away from me. He did this every time he wanted something. I didn't give in this time, "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm not ready to say anything about it so just wait for me." I put my hand on his thigh so I could reassure him that I was going to tell him eventually. He looked back up to me and had a slight smile, "Okay."

"Bye Chance, I'll pick you up tomorrow." I said as i opened the passenger door and got out. Once I got on my porch I looked back and saw Chance waving bye. I waved bye back and went inside. I didn't want to talk so i went straight up the stairs and went to bed.

It's been about two months since Daniel and Chance broke up. The whole school found out by Chance's video he posted a couple days after when he was ready to post videos. Daniel and Michael have been caught doing it in the bathroom more times than I can count. They are both in there almost every day. I've caught them a couple times and I am very guilty of turning them in every time I see them go in there. I despise how they are so natural about their relationship, or I could be jealous because I don't have that…Nah.

I was in 5th period when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out since I was in my free period. Chance had said he was in our meeting place, the downstairs lobby bathroom. I sent him a thumbs up and asked the teacher if I could go to the nurse. The nurse's office was closer to the office than the bathroom due to me being upstairs.

She let me go and gave a pink slip for the nurse. I gave my teacher the excuse that I had a migraine. I was nervous as I walked down the hallway; today was the day that I was going to tell Chance that I had feelings about him. It's been forever since the day i took him on the "date". I've taken him on other ones but the first one is what I really care about.

I didn't know if he was still in love with Daniel or if he moved on. As I was half way down the hallway, I was pulled into the second downstairs bathroom. I was dragged my both of my arms when I was fully in the bathroom. I was struggling to get out of their grip as they threw me into a stall. Before I could say anything, my head was pushed into the toilet water. I was struggling to breath due to being surprised.

They would lift me out of the water, then put me back in it. They did it again, but someone spoke this time, "This is what you get for being a faggot!" I knew that voice, I despised that voice. Her name was Kaylie, she was the most beautiful girl in the school, but the things she wore to school kept getting her in trouble so she became a bad girl. She never hated gays because she is one, her girlfriend's name is Vanessa. They have been together ever since Kaylie laid eyes on her. Vanessa grew to lover he eventually after a couple months with her.

Vanessa was her queen and she always listened to her no matter what the situation...unless it was of dire importance that she fulfill a mission. Kaylie always wore black leather no matter the situation, black heels, a black leather jacket, a black leather hat that fit a little off of her head, a black spiked bracelet, and black ripped jeans.

Vanessa would wear anything with color, some days you would know she was mad when she would wear black to school. She never liked the color black, but she usually expressed her feelings by the colors of her clothes. I saw her earlier today in class, she was wearing black cat ears, a black long sleeve crop top, black leather leggings, heels that had straps up to her calves and puff balls on the top, and a black, spiked, leather purse that had a bedazzled skull on the front.

"Rough him up boys, if we are getting paid this much then we need to do enough to get that much money." Kaylie said to the two guys that were holding my arms and shoulders. They picked me up and slammed my face into the bathroom sink twice before throwing me to the floor. They towered over me and started kicking me in the stomach and groin. I kept going out every second, but deep inside I just wanted to die. I knew that I was going to need more stitches in my head and a lot of ice on my nether regions.

I didn't recognize the two guys that were pounding me, but I could mostly only focus on my sanity slowly slipping away. This is the same thing that happened to me years ago that made me go crazy. Everything was going silent and I knew I might snap any second. I was supposed to keep my identity a secret but at this point, it might not be a secret for long.

"Stay calm. You know the deal. I can't have you back just yet."

I heard my boss in my head. He was the one that assigned me to this so i could finally be a normal kid, he said that when I graduate that he will let me go back and live with the people I actually call family. My boss took me in a little bit after my father started beating me, he knew I had potential and that I could be able to great things in life. I believed him and now here I am, getting beat to almost a pulp. I don't know how my teacher hasn't called someone to come see if I'm alright. Teachers these days don't care about most kids do, unless they look like a bad kid.

I wanted to fight back, I wanted to hurt these guys more than when i stabbed all of those men. I wanted to tortured them, make sure they wished their daddy's sperm did a backstroke. I needed to stay calm no matter what the situation, even if I was probably going to be unconscious in a few seconds. I heard clacking of high heel shoes come into the bathroom. It was weird because this was the men's restroom. "Excuse you!" I opened up my one eye that wasn't swollen, it was Vanessa, and she was furious. She looked down at me before looking back at the boys with death glares, "Get out of here now!" the boys ran out frightened. I held my stomach that was pulsing with pain. My head was unbearably throbbing and my groin, I don't think I have that anymore.

She came over to me and knelt down to me, "I can't believe they did this to you. I'll get one of my guy friends to tell the office. Kylie and those guys will get the right punishment from me." As Vanessa left I started going in and out. Then I completely went unconscious.

Chance's POV

I went into the bathroom that was in the lobby since Martin wanted to meet here. I don't know why he didn't say the bathroom farther down the hallway since it was equal distance for both of us. Ever since the debacle between me and Daniel, he has always been at my beckon call. He is way to worried nowadays about me. He takes me places every weekend, stays over on school nights, drives me to work, and is always making sure that I stay away from Daniel at all times. I understand the staying away from Daniel thing, but taking me places and only paying? I feel like he is treating me like a boyfriend other than a 'boy thats a friend'.

He said that he wants me to know what it feels like to be treated right and he has been showing that to me every weekend. He has probably spent hundreds of dollars on me without me even knowing. I like Martin and maybe a little more than a friend, but...i don't know.

Martin said he wanted to meet me in this bathroom because it was urgent. I came quickly and waited for a while before I started to get worried. I didn't want to get pranked and I know Martin would never do that to me. He was mean, but he had a soft spot for me and I know he did, even if he didn't want me to know. I feel like he likes me a lot and even if he does, I'm going to have to tell him that I want to take our relationship as slow as possible. I know it's only been a couple months since I broke up with Daniel, but I'm still dealing with my trust issues.

Martin is my bestest friend and I've known him for as long as I can remember, but you never know who your enemies could be. Martin has a dark past, i can tell when i look in his eyes. I can tell that he needs someone by his side, but he has higher walls than me. He doesn't seem like someone who would be nice and just let you in, Martin takes precautions when talking to people. He has told me bits and slivers of his past, like how he has an older sister; Alice and younger brother; Doug, he's adopted, his real mother died giving birth to his younger brother, his dad was abusive and got put in jail.

I've never seen a picture of either of them. His whole family was hidden away almost. I've seen his adoptive mother, Eileen. Alice was able to move and live by herself, while Doug went to a different foster mother and Martin went with someone else. The family that took Doug threatened to sue the orphanage and Eileen if they didn't give them Doug. After a long lawsuit and fighting between families, Eileen and the orphanage lost the lawsuit and were sued for a bunch of money.

I was still more confused than ever about why Martin wanted to talk so bad. Maybe it's about what happened at the party. Even after months of me asking him that one night, he still didn't answer me. I've asked multiple times over the couple of months, but he kept changing the subject. Maybe I could finally talk to him about it.

I was in the bathroom for who-knows-how-long before i started hearing ambulance sirens outside. I peaked out of the bathroom because the sirens sounded pretty close. I saw an ambulance parked outside of the school and paramedics bring in a gurney. There were students outside of their classrooms and staring at what is happening. I saw someone come out of the office, pale as a ghost. I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, what's going on."

The guy turned his head slowly to look at me, he was frightened and whatever he saw made him that way, "They beat him...so bad. He didn't even fight back to them."

"Who?" I asked, I hope it wasn't someone I know. I was hoping it was Michael or Daniel. After what they did to me, I wanted them to wish that their Momma's kept their legs shut. Especially Michael's momma, she had him at 15.

The guy didn't answer me fast enough. He was called over by a teacher before he could tell me an answer. I was a little agitated that he didn't tell me before he left. I started down the hall until I noticed the crowd disperse from the second downstairs bathroom. I couldn't see at first who it was, but once they came closer...it felt like my knees were going to buckle and I was going to fall to the ground.

It was Martin

Martin's POV

I woke up once again in a hospital bed. I was really getting annoyed by the smell of hospitals. I was definitely annoyed by it years ago. I turned to see Mom on her phone. She saw me move and looked up at me, "Hey sleepyhead, it's nice to see you awake finally." I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"You've been in a coma for two weeks, but don't worry, Chance has been here everyday to see if you have woken up." She explained to me the situation and how I ended up in a coma. I was surprised that this happened to me, but at the same time, I was surprised that Chance would come here everyday. My heart beat at the thought of Chance being here at my side.

The door opened and my heart skipped a beat. I saw the boy I've been wanting to see ever since I texted him that thumbs up. He looked at me after he shut the door and his eyes lit up like fireworks. He dropped everything he was holding and ran over to me. He hugged me tightly as i held him the same way. We don't always hug, but when we do, we both know that each other needed it.

Chance didn't want to let go after a few seconds so i let him climb on the bed with me and stay wrapped around my neck. I knew he was crying because I heard him sniffling in my shoulder. I rubbed his back as Mom was taking pictures. I glared at her even though I did want to see what those pictures would actually look like.

"You two look so cute. I told you he came every day to see you." Mom said as she stopped taking pictures. Something about this situation made me think that it was the right time to ask Chance a question that has been on my mind for more than a year.

I pulled Chance off of my Shoulder gently and looked into his red teary eyes, "Chance, I have to ask you something." He sniffled before saying, "What?" I took a deep breath, I wasn't ready, but my body was telling me that I was. I didn't want him to reject me but if he didn't want a relationship, then he didn't want one.

"Chance, will you be my boyfriend?"

He was quiet, but the room was agonizingly quiet. He looked at me almost in disbelief. Then his face softened and a smile grew on his face, "I never thought that the day you ask me would be in a hospital room, but yes, I'll be your boyfriend." We hugged for a second before we looked at each other again, "But under one rule, we take this slow because I'm still recovering from the Daniel incident. To add onto that, don't pay for all of my meals or the dates we go on, I can pay for myself once in a while." I nodded, "I can live with that."

He smiled and stayed on my chest so he could lay on the bed and be with me. Today was a happy day, and I'll happy to say that I'm with someone who can see me for me.

It's been about a year since that incident. I didn't charge Kaylie and her little gang with anything when we went to court about the incident. I found out a little later that Michael was the one that offered the giant sum of money to them to beat me down. I sued Michael and used the money for my own purposes, mostly for my relationship. He is in jail and Daniel just stares at me every day for what I've done. If I didn't tell the police about what he did, then the sum of girls, that said something about him doing it to them, wouldn't have come out about him.

Chance made sure that I was always okay, even if I was smiling. He cared about me a lot and would show it when he would kiss my cheek or hug me. It's been a year and he still won't let me kiss him or touch him, sexually. He said he wanted to take this relationship slow, but I didn't think he meant this slow.

Kaylie usually has this "initiation" were she fucks on the first date and if she thinks you aren't good, then you're out. She told me about the encounter with Vanessa that left her mesmerized.

*Flashback*

"Dude, I gotta tell you about last night." I was working on a paper, but I can listen, "Okay." She say down beside me and continued talking, "So after my date with Vanessa, I took her back to my place so we could do the 'you-know-what' and when I was getting ready and telling her to, she stopped everything. She was glaring at me, full on death stare. She said, 'Do you think I'm some girl that is going to strip naked and do the dirty with you? Um NO! I'm not a hoe and I'm not a girl that is going to try her best in bed to see if I can be with you.' Vanessa put me in my place and something about it made me realize what love and loyalty is. It made me realize that she was the one."

*Flashback end*

I was in 2nd period gym when I got a text from Chance.

 _C: Come to the bathroom in the lobby ASAP_

My protective self thought that he was in danger and I hurriedly excused myself from the gym and went into the bathroom. I looked under the stalls to see where Chance was and saw his tore up shoes from when he played Tennis. I knocked on the stall he was in, I wanted to make sure he wasn't using the bathroom before I walked in.

He didn't say anything so I opened the stall door to find him trying to keep himself up on the toilet paper dispenser, sweating profusely, his eyes closing and opening multiple times, and...a visible boner. I was starstruck, I didn't know if this was real or if I was going crazy again.

I saw that we was trying to talk, but nothing came out. I went up to him and grabbed him by his biceps so he wouldn't fall. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer, or couldn't answer. I didn't understand what was really going on, but my hint was that he was very turned on at the moment. It wasn't like Chance to have this happen during school. I looked around the stall and saw his way bottle on the ground and spilled. I picked it up and smelled the contents. It was water, but it smelled strange.

I was risking this, but I licked the top and instantly knew what it was. Someone put Viagra powder in his drink. I know this because when I was younger, Dad would put it in my drinks so he could fuck with me. I had a very messed up childhood, but at least after the third time he did it, I learned not to accept drinks from him.

I went up to Chance and out my hand on his sweaty cheek, "Listen to me Chance, someone put Viagra in your drink. Do you know who could have had your drink?" he was panting and what seemed like him moaning lightly every now and then. I tried to hold myself together, but the look he had on his face almost made me go crazy for him, even though I always was. He was panting, but also trying to say something, "A...Al..Alex.."

There was only on Alex that me and Chance knew. I never liked him, but really...do I like anyone? I always feel deep down that there might be something that someone is holding and that is what makes me dislike them. It was Alex Oldcomer.

He was a hot-head if you pressed the right buttons. I saw Chance and him together, but never thought that he would hurt Chance in anyway, I just thought he was weirder than some students.

Chance was in a state that made him think differently, think way differently. He was trying to get me to get closer to him so that we would be making friction in out lower regions, but I didn't want to take advantage of him in any way. I tried to back away, but Chance kept trying to pull me closer.

I grabbed his arms and forcefully put them above his head. He moaned and looked at me seductively. I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to take advantage of you. Even if you're the one instigating this." Chance looked at me with lust in his eyes. I wasn't aggravated, but if I did try to help him...would he break up with me after? Would he say that I take advantage of people?

"Touch me...please." Chance said in between breaths. I looked at him for a second so his words could process in my head. He can't hold me against this because he said I could.

I closed the space between our lips as I kept his hands above his head. Chance was trying to push his body closer to mine, but I wouldn't let him. I used my free hand to push his waist back. He moaned lightly between our lips as I tugged on his bottom lip.

I licked Chance's bottom lip to ask for entry; he granted it quickly. I scurried my tongue around his and all over his mouth. Chance was salivating more than me so when we pulled apart, a line of saliva was attached to our lips. I was now extremely turned on and it wasn't because of the Viagra I licked from the bottle.

I let go on Chance's hands so he could use them to roam around. He immediately put them around my neck. I moved to his neck and started kissing there as I slid my hands up his shirt and playing with his nipples. He was extremely sensitive around his neck so the slightest nibble made him moan.

I'm still surprised no one has come in yet. I was a sadistic person and pain was in my game. I wanted to bite him and do more, but we are in a high school bathroom. I only nibbled down on his neck so that it wouldn't leave any marks on him.

I slid one of my hands down from his nipple and teased around the hem of his boxers and pants. He was panting loudly into my ear as he was scratching up my back. I ran a finger up his chest and back down. He moaned and bucked his hips lightly. He was aching for more and I was ready to give it to him.

I put my free hand in his boxers and slowly started moving my hand from the base to the tip. He flung his head back and rested it on the stall wall as he moaned and bucked his hips with the movement of my hand. He was moaning as I would lightly grip the top but then release as I went back down. I used my hand to twist up his erection. He loved it more than I expected. I usually twist around my dick because it feels great, I didn't know he would like it.

I didn't want to do much more to him than just give him a handjob. He wouldn't appreciate me putting my mouth, fingers, or dick anywhere near any of his orifices or male parts. I started to go faster when I felt his buck harder and faster into my hand. I pumped him multiple times before he finally released in his pants and on my hand.

I cursed when I realized that I let him cum in his pants. I felt bad because I wasn't thinking of the consequences of what would happen after. Chance was out of breath and I was dealing with an erection myself. I didn't just want to leave him in the bathroom with a faint wet spot on the front of his pants.

I kissed his cheek, "I'll be right back." I left the bathroom and went to the nurse's office. Mrs. Clover was in her office on her computer. I poked my head in, "Chance and I both felt sick in class so we went to the bathroom. We puked, Chance puked twice." her eyes grew as I handed her the pink pass.

"Do you two still feel sick?" I nodded to her. She grabbed two red slips and signed them. She handed them to me, "You two can leave. If you hand these into the office, it automatically signs you out." I took the slips from her and walked back into the bathroom so I could help Chance. I helped him to the office and sat him down in the black leather chairs that sat in front of the office. No one paid any attention to him


End file.
